Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-25036576-20150909101252
Ta dyskusja dotyczy gier/filmów/innych_rzeczy z naszego ukochanego uniwersum Warhammera 40 000. Jest tu lista wraz z linkami do trailerów (no chyba że nie ma), które będą co jakiś czas aktualizowane. AKTUALIZACJA 26.01.2019 Poprzednia aktualizacja 11.02.18 'GRY '''zapowiedzi: *'Necromunda: Underhive Wars': Trailer, Strona główna, Opis; 'FILMY''' zapowiedzi: *''"Death of Hope"'' (ZAPOWIEDZIANY) (fanmade): Trailer 1, Trailer 2, Strona autora - Top tier projekt filmu 3D, akcja rozgrywać się będzie w czasach Herezji Horusa. *''"Angels of Death"'' (ZAPOWIEDZIANY) (oficjalny): Strona projektu, Trailer - drugi oficjalny (jeszcze bardziej oficjalny niż Ultramarines!) film z Warhammera 40,000. Film 3D, co nie jest zaskoczeniem. Dotyczyć będzie grupki Krwawych Aniołów. 'GRY wydane:' The Horus Heresy: Legions: Cinematic Trailer, Gameplay trailer; Adeptus Titanicus: Dominus (wczesny dostęp): Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Mechanicus: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Gladius - Relics of War: Trailer, Strona główna, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Inquisitor - Martyr: Trailer, Trailer 2, Trailer 3, Opis, Gameplay, Strona główna; Warhammer 40,000: Dark Nexus Arena (ANULOWANA): Trailer, Trailer 2, Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Carnage Champions: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Battlefleet Gothic: Armada: 'Trailer, Opis Gameplay; Dodatki: *Battlefleet Gothic Armada - The Tau Fleet (DLC dodające flotę Tau). TrailerGameplay *Battlefleet Gothic Armada - Space Marines (DLC dodające flotę Kosmicznych Marines). Trailer; Gameplay; '''Battlefleet Gothic: Armada 2: 'Trailer, Strona główna, Opis, Gameplay; '''Battlefleet Gothic: Leviathan Opis; Gameplay; Legacy of Dorn: Herald of Oblivion Trailer, Gameplay; Talisman: The Horus Heresy: Opis, Gameplay; The Horus Heresy: Drop Assault: Opis, Gameplay; The Horus Heresy: Betrayal at Calth: Trailer, Opis; Eisenhorn: XENOS: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay Warhammer 40,000: Freeblade: Trailer, Strona główna, Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Storm of Vengeance: Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Deathwatch - Tyranid Invasion: Trailer (w opisie link), Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Spacewolf: '''Trailer (link w opisie), Opis, Gameplay; '''Warhammer 40,000: Regicide: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Squad Command: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; *Exterminatus (DLC dodające kooperatywny tryb hordy. Można dokupić rozszerzenie Chaos Uleashed), gameplay *Dreadnought (DLC dodające tryb gry na drednoty), gameplay Eternal Crusade:Kanał, Trailer, Trailer 2, Strona główna, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Dodatki: *Winter Assault: Trailer, Opis; *Dark Crusade: Trailer, Opis; *Soulstorm: Trailer, Opis; Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Dodatki: *Chaos Rising: Trailer, Opis; *Retribution: Trailer, Opis; Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III: (ta abominacja przestała być wspierana przez twórców) Trailer, Gameplay, Strona główna, Opis Warhammer 40,000: Sanctus Reach: Trailer, Trailer 2, Opis, Gameplay. Warhammer 40,000: Armageddon: '''Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Dodatki: *Warhammer 40,000: Armageddon - Da Orks (dodaje jednostki. W kampanii dowodzimy Orkami, samodzielny dodatek). Trailer, Opis; *Vulkan's Wrath: Opis '''Space Hulk: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Space Hulk: Ascesion: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Dodatki: *Dark Angels: Opis *Imperial Fists: Opis *Salamanders: Opis Space Hulk: Deathwing: Trailer,Trailer 2,Trailer Gamescom,Trailer z Gameplay'em, Gameplay, Gameplay 2,Strona główna Warhammer 40,000: Glory in Death Trailer, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Fire Warrior: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay, Cutscenki; Warhammer 40,000: Kill Team: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer 40,000: Chaos Gate: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay, Cutscenki; Warhammer 40,000: Rites of War: Trailer, Opis, Gameplay; Warhammer Epic 40,000: Final Liberation": Trailer, Opis, Gameplay, Cutscenki; Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels: Gameplay; Space Crusade: Gameplay. 'FILMY' wydane/wypuszczane: *''"Damnatus: The enemy within"'' (fanmade) - Niskobudżetowe, ale bardzo fajnie zrobione. Film *''"Inquisitor"'' (fanmade) - Niskobudżetówka, ale ujdzie. I o animacje się postarali... jak na tamte czasy ;]. Film *''"Ultramarines: A warhammer 40,000 movie"'' (oficjalny): Trailer - Animacja 3D, nawet nawet... ale mogło być o wiele lepiej. Ultramarines na "opuszczonej" planecie no ten walczą. *''"The Lord Inquisitor"'' (ANULOWANY) (fanmade): Trailer 1, Trailer 2, Trailer 3, Prolog - dobrze się zapowiadało ale gość zrezygnował na rzecz własnego projektu, jest szansa na powrót jeśli GW zarzuci licencją. *''"Helsreach"'' (WYDAWANY) (fanmade): Trailer 1, Trailer 2, Strona autora - Nieustannie rozwijany projekt 3D dotyczący walk z Orkami na Armageddonie, gł. bohaterem jest Kapelan Czarnych Templariuszy, Grimaldus. Wykonany bardzo "artystycznie" co sprawia że autor (który zrobił też to) szybciej i taniej wydaje filmiki. Wszystkie filmy. *''"Fortress Monastery"'' (fanmade): Strona autora - Pięknie wizualnie zrobiony filmik krótkometrażowy, autor odpowiedzialny jest również za to i tę herezję. Film *''"Astartes"'' (WYDAWANY) (fanmade): Trailer, Strona autora - Bardzo ładnie zrobiony i nieustannie rozwijany projekt 3D akcji abordażowej astartes, wydawany w krótkometrażówkach. Filmy: Astartes - Part One, Astartes - Part Two, Astartes - Part Three. Wypisujcie tu co myślicie, opinie itd, jeszcze tu co nieco dopiszę.